HamiltonChristmas - Alexander's first New York Christmas
by DearestWonder
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has never had a christmas in New York before. What could possibly go wrong?


**2016, New York. Alexander Hamilton's home.**

Alexander Hamilton opened his front door. This was going to be his first christmas in New York, and he was excited. In came mostly his friends who he considered family and some others he had to invite. Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens, George Washington, Aaron Burr, Eliza Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, and Peggy Schuyler. Philip couldn't make it, however, because he was dead. "Merry Christmas!" Alexander yelled out. "Alex!" Hercules greeted Alexander with a tight hug and placed a lot of gifts on the table before going to sit down at the table. Lafayette kissed Alexander's head, his greeting, and placed some wine on the table. John hesitated, but hugged Alexander and whispered in his ear. "Merry Christmas~!" He had whispered, putting his gifts on the table. Alexander's eyes had gone wide and he blushed before awkwardly calling back a "M-Merry Christmas!" of his own to John. John chuckled and went to go sit down.

Washington put food and gifts on the table and hugged Alexander. "Nice party, son." Alexander hugged back, but rolled his eyes. "You know how I feel about you calling me Son." He said. Washington just laughed and walked off. "Exactly." Alexander shook his head as Burr came in and put gifts on the table. "Ah, Aaron Burr, sir." Alexander smiled smugly and shook Aaron's hand. Aaron gave a little nod and smirk. "Pleasure." Next came the three Schuyler sisters. Angelica and Eliza kissed Alexander's cheeks and Peggy hugged him. Alexander had sent invitations to Jefferson and Madison, but it didn't look like they were coming. Hamilton could have smiled. Just as he was about to close the door, Madison and Jefferson came in. They were holding hands. Alexander raised an eyebrow and Madison coughed before pulling away.

"Welcome. You both are late." Alexander said, his voice dripping with venom. "Oh lighten up!" Jefferson put some mac and cheese on the table. "It's christmas." Madison nodded and they went to sit down. Alexander smiled again and shook his head. He took all the food and was about to take it to the table, when Laurens came in and helped him. They sat down, Alexander beside John, and Alexander raised his glass. "Raise a glass to freedom!" He took a look around. "And Christmas!" Everyone agreed and they raised their glasses before they all took a sip and started eating.

They finished eating, and John proposed a snow fight. Hercules shot up. "Hell yeah!" He yelled. Alexander hadn't seen snow yet. "Snow?" he asked. Everyone looked to him. "Alexandre hasn't seen snow yet." Lafayette explained. Peggy grabbed Alexander by the arm and pulled him into his backyard. "See? Snow!" Peggy exclaimed. Alexander's eyes were wider and he looked around, amazed. Jefferson ran over, laughing, and pushed Alexander into the snow. Lafayette, Hercules, John, and the Scuylers jumped in after him. George stood back and watched with Burr. Madison, who was sick, stayed out of it. Jefferson stayed close to James, not letting him out of his sight.

In the end, though, after an hour, everyone but Laurens and Hamilton was sick. Washington, Burr, Madison, and Jefferson had gotten snow on them and joined the fight. Alexander and John carried them upstairs, one by one, and took care of them. Alexander was especially worried, but John didn't seem to know why. As Alexander was going to give them more blankets, John stopped him and pressed their foreheads together. "Shh, it's okay." John said before Alexander could object. "Why are you so worried? It's just a cold." John continued. Alexander sighed and pulled away. "If you must know," Alex was tense. "My mother died of a sickness." John winced. "Oh, Alexander... I'm so sorry..." He said. Alexander shook his head. "It's... okay." The immigrant continued to take care of the others and soon sent them home. Laurens, however, didn't go home. John was sitting on the couch when Alexander walked in. "Why, hello, Alexander~" John purred.

Aaron returned to his home. He was alone, or so he thought. He opened the door and something knocked him to the floor. "Wha-" Aaron started to say, but recognized the person. "Theodorsia!" He smiled widely and hugged back his daughter. Burr was glad he wouldn't be alone for this christmas.

Washington returned to his quiet home. He really was alone, except for Hamilton the cat. As George sat in his comfy arm chair with his tea and blanket, not to mention his fuzzy socks, the cat climbed on his lap. Washington smiled, petting the small cat as he read his book.

Hercules and Lafayette went home together. They lived with John, but John had told them of his plan to get with Alexander, so they were simply together. Lafayette went to the kitchen. "I'll make the popcorn." He called. Hercules nodded and put on a movie. They got a blanket, and with everything ready, the two friends cuddled with each other.

Jefferson had insisted on carrying Madison to and inside their home. They were both sick, but James more than Thomas. "Tom," James started his protest. "I'm fine walking on my own." Thomas just shook his head. "Let me take care of you." He argued. Thomas made them both hot chocolate before laying down with James in bed. "Was that so hard?" He asked. James just snorted. "Yes."

Peggy had gotten the three girls eggnog. Eliza, however, was the one who served it to Peggy and Angelica. They were listening to christmas songs by the fireplace with a fluffy blanket over them. They were happy, but each one of the Schuyler Sisters knew that their father wouldn't be home until morning. At least they had each other.

"J-John?" Alexander asked after a long time of silence. "Duh, come on over." John smirked at his friend. Alexander hesitantly came over and sat beside John. John hugged him tightly, and Alexander tensed up before melting into the hug. John threw a blanket over them. "I wanted you to myself." John whispered. Finally, Alexander smiled. "You got me now."

 **A/N**

This was super fun to write, and i'll be posting it on wattpad too!

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!


End file.
